Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful
"Walk the streets of Paris? Nooooo, Shinigami. That's too wild for a wyvern like me here. After all, that experiment we conducted with the magnet crowd? That was our bombastic ability to revere our sole friendship. Besides, I see that you tagged your friends along. What a gang." ''- Romain Stardust Dragonful, Chapter 7, Draconic DARK.'' Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful (ロマン「スターダスト」ドラゴンフル Roman `sutādasuto' doragonfuru) lit. Stronghold Dragon STARDUST is a smart and laid back Draguz shifter for both the Blackwater Guardians from KvD: Chronicles and The Evergrande Draguz Alliance from Draconic DIVERGENT. He utilizes his Draguzstone to personally shapeshift into his combat Draguz, Stardust Wyvenra. Profile Romain was a real hunter after wyverns when he settled himself on an abundant TV show despicting the wonderful abilties these creatures possessed. Famed for the national emblem of Crinea, Romain started to build his imagination around what he supposedly called "Drakowings", crafting them out of scrap steel to accomplace his nessicity and love for these creatures. He was also a jack for skateboarding, his wyvern decaled skateboard forged out of steel sent him at incredible speeds until one fatal accident gouged him to the Emergency. Reckless for his potent ambitions, Dragonful regretted his pitiful mistake, blankly pondering towards his adopted parents' disappearance from a futile LED steel lock combustion from the Grand Design when he was just lost around 5 years old. Both Aaron and Leila Mignard vanished without a trace. The staff stifled in with his conditional results, granting him to return into the world of Astora before striking up another terminal. Dragonful obliged, sending his long distance adventures across Crinea and beyond, where he befriended a black haired girl just about the same age as him at the toystore. Dragoma uplifted both of thier hearts, Romain tinkering everybit of the girl's feline fears. Both Dragonful and Shinigami agree to perform thier tedious but self prominent magical acts before paving different paths to college and University. Every weekend, they would hangout at the pigeon frolicked plazas, experimenting against the cobblestone powered fountains to stream a purple hydro show. With Romain adding vivid flames dancing spontanously around each sky breaking stream, this is what they invented, attracting tourists with wide mouths agape. Praising thier new form of art was as if they immediatly won an award in a public street art festival. Flamme Violette or Purple Flaming fire was incredibly rare, it sure shellshocked news stations and presses abroad Crinea. Who were these two mysterious illusionists? Only time ticked by as both Shinigami and Dragonful tucked thier signature ability from prying eyes, a definate sign of friendship miles away. After bonding with his signature purple flame, Romain heads off to CORUS University, hoping to major in professional sports such as skateboarding in major annual events. Regretting his first fatal wreck in his youth days, he shrugs off his mistakes and insipidly straightens up to his pride striving goals. During his first exhibition phase at a local Crinean sports event, Romain realized his ultimate potential in scampering ramps at impossible heights, Romain broke through his troddening guts and ripped at high speeds across the impossible ramps. During his aerial timing, he glimpsed of a mysterious purple pink and lime green winged wyvern heavily attired in diamond armor, screeching across the skies before Romain began to descend back to the ground. Rolling across to the podiums while prized first place, that is how Romain Stardust Dragonful began to choose Stardust Wyvenra as his official Draguz partner. Years later, the stronghold dragon is deeply captivated by friend talk on the pigeon infiltrated plazas of Crinea, hooking off with a coffee cup or two. Crossing his legs, a purple tail swishes across the cobblestone. Blushing in deep embarrassment, Dragonful realized his close transformation into Wyvrena. Multi tasking with Dragoma, Romain has a real kick with hanging out with his friends, namely the Draguz gang. Skateboarding from his childhood has jumpstarted his dreams to coaching his class into basic and expert lessons of concrete shredding. Fabled master strategist for the team, he adores Shinigami's tsundere, especially when she loves to scare the wits out of her fur. His personal Drakma pouch presented by his mother has given solid luck to his journeys across Astora. Trampoline parks like Sky High gets him exuberant with both Shinigami and Light. Dragoma hunting in various stores is how he met his only cat girl, drowning her fear away from cats. Vlogging with Ryuk has never been the same. Collaborating with Storm on other toys and games has helped his channel grow prior to his love for interactive presentations. Lastly a skateboarder should always adore video games! Romain possesses a linear bucketlist of eyesores including: Getting flattered from his enemies, injuring himself during skateboarding rides, disappearance of his parents, and finally Dracyan rejected royalty. His official nicknames used throughout the series are: Goldilock (Storm / EVG team), Dragon Breath (Seidlitz / Avenra) Personality Romain is a real hunter after treasuring mystery next to Retsu. He potentials out his bombastic ablities, strategically solving issues faster than Shinigami with her catnip. His arnacked love for skateboarding has helped him cleverly invent other devices, such as extending Ryuk's String Theory off of her red Dual Threat launcher as a useful grappling and hooking device. His personalized skateboard has launched him off into balancing ambition for both shredding and inventing. Its the little tidbits that Romain stitches around his surroundings, bleakly combining his innotiative thinking with hands on crafting. Appearance Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful is a 30 year old professional skateboarder and Draguz shifter who reckons clever fashion statements with a casual style. Hence his nickname 'Goldilock', Dragonful's canary yellow ponytail is a trademark to his stout and adventourous appearance. Purplish pink hues his vision while his trimmed golden beard into 3 unique triangles, potentially holding a goatee similar to Storm's. Purple polo shirt flanked with pink collars and cuffs, a pink belt studded with ceramic dragon claws, magenta pants, and lastly brown adventure boots complete his laid back profile. In both timeskips, his blonde ponytail, purple pink eyes and blonde trimmed triangles across both of his cheeks. Shifter Unit / Role KvD: Chronicles Wyvenra ushers Romain as his official Draguz shifting class, namely the Lumino type. The Shepherds notice his appearance when he is skateboarding though the streets and plazas of Crinea, giving way to unintentional Dranian bandits. Dragonful wakes them off from the board, startling the Shepherds towards his majestic transformation into a pink purple lime green Dragon blob. Draconic DARK: Draconic LIGHT: Draconic REVENGE: Draconic DIVERGENT: Draconic AWAKENING: Draconic TREASURE: Dragoma / KvD: Sipher stats (coming soon) Unit Profile (coming soon) Name Etymology 'Romain '''is french for "Roman", deriving from the late Latin name ''Romanus meaning "Roman". This name was borne by several early saints. 'Stardust '''is an initial word play for 'magical or charismatic quality or feeling'. '''Dragonful '''is Dracyanmooriya for 'Dragon' His name allures altogether as "Charistmatic Roman Dragon" Shifter Based Inspiration '''Romain 'Stardust' Dragonful '''is a combination of two friends that Robin Ward met at the World Championships. Romain (name sake) is based off of chubby referee from the Beytuber World Championships. Stardust Dragonful on the other hand is based off of another blader that Ryuk, Storm, and Light personally know from 2012. Though the fictional Romain Dragonful tends to most likely mirror the real Stardust Dragonful appearance wise, they both tend to share some similarities alike. (Insert Gallery with both Romain and Stardust Dragonful.) Trivia * Romain's love for inventing has innotiated him to partially collaborate with Storm's tech company. * The purple hydro show that caught Crinea's attention was a mere personification of friendship through personal secrecy. Gallery ''(See Stardust Dragonful / Gallery) Category:Draconic characters